Dreams Collecction
by SoraLove
Summary: Para el amor hay muchas maneras, aqui solo encuentra algunas con respecto a Sesshomaru y kagome[Recopilacion de historias cortas]SESSHOME
1. Prologo

**Dreams Collecction**

**Por.- Soralove**

* * *

_

* * *

_

Esto es una colección de fanfictions SESSHOME _[SesshomaruxKagome de un solo capitulo, quise ponerlos de esta manera por que se me hace mas practico y pues no se creo que es lindo para mi, esta idea de llenar esta colección de Sueños._

**LISTA DE FANFIC´S **

**1.-Esta Noche a tu lado**

_Pronto será Navidad en Japón, donde se celebra de una manera distinta para los enamorados. Ellos comparten estos momentos en una velada romántica con la persona que aman._

_Kagome esta dispuesta a pasar Navidad con aquel joven de cabellos plateados... mas no se trata de Inuyasha, más bien es..._

**2.-¡AHY... AMOR!**

_Inuyasha se marcho para vengarse de Naraku y proteger a su querida kikyo, dejo tanto tiempo sola a kagome que a su regreso este hanyou se encontró con la no grata noticia de que alguien más habitaba el corazón de la bella joven._

**3.-"Somos algo mas que..."**

_Kagome comparte algo especial con sesshomaru, sus encuentros amorosos son mas frecuentes pero ella comienza a pensar que el youkai solo la busca para saciar sus deseos carnales, mas sin embargo no es así._

**4.- Memorias de una noche invernal**

_Sesshomaru y kagome se han estado viendo en secreto, algo así como un amor prohibido que fue descubierto por Inuyasha y ocasiona un sin fin de problemas... pero algo ocurre ¡¿Sesshomaru es Humano¿Por qué?_

_

* * *

_


	2. Esta noche a tu lado

**Esta Noche a tu lado**

**por.-Soralove**

* * *

Dedicado a **Yu-chan**

* * *

_La nieve no dejaba de caer por todo Tokio, los tejados de las casas estaban cubiertas con ese pálido y frío color Blanco; Los automóviles difícilmente circulaban por la ciudad, los bellos aparadores de shibuya estaban tan empañados que los encargados salían constantemente a limpiarlos._

_En un templo cercano se encontraba una bella sacerdotisa que quitaba la nieve de la entrada, la joven mujer de largos y ondulados cabellos tenia un semblante de quietud que confortaba a cuanta persona pasara. De pronto la doncella es sacada estrepitosamente de sus pensamientos._

**Kagome, ven adentro ya es muy noche, no creo que nadie venga en Noche buena, todos están con sus seres queridos**

**Tienes razón, descuida ya voy**- _sonríe cariñosamente_- **Tu ve adentro...**

**Bien, Sota y el abuelo ya están comiéndose el pavo**

**¿Con sus seres queridos he?-**_dijo para ella misma_

_Esa noche era especial en Tokio, quizás no tanto en cuanto a sentido religioso se refiere, pero si era una linda costumbre que habían introducido los occidentales. En esta ocasión las familias se reúnen y comen un delicioso festín y en cuanto a los enamorados, pues pasan una velada romántica._

_Ese ultimo aspecto es el que le inquietaba mas a nuestra sacerdotisa, ya que dentro de una hora regresaría a la época antigua a compartir esa celebración con aquel joven de cabellos plateados y hermosos ojos ámbar._

_Quien por cierto estaba herido después de una dura batalla, ella había curado sus heridas pero seguramente le dolerían mas con este clima tan brumoso que había en esta temporada, de seguro en la época antigua se sentiría aun mas el frío._

**Se suponía que esta noche me quedaría en mi época pero**-_decía casi susurrando_- **pero me han entrado una terribles ganas de compartir esta noche con él, ya le avise a mi madre pero... él aun no lo sabe...**

* * *

_Tras un leve suspiro, kagome entro a su casa y se sentó a comer con su pequeña familia, se notaba algo distante, pero trata de incorporarse a la celebración, justamente a las 11:25 p.m. se dirigió al pozo del tiempo y mirándolo inseguro entro en el. En cuestión de segundos ya se encontraba __del otro lado, en aquella época de guerrillas y yokais por donde fuera, vestía una bella falda azul marino, medias negras, unas botas de igual color, y un suéter azul. Por alguna extraña razón no traía su ya tan conocido atuendo de colegiala, quizás solamente quería ser confundida con la penumbra de la noche, quien sabe, ya fuera del pozo se sentó en la orilla de este_

_y pensó un par de minutos y ya dispuesta a irse fue sorprendida por un pequeño Kitsune. Higurashi se asusto pues no había reconocido al pequeño, pero cuando este se acerco se dio cuenta de quien era y de que además estaba en problemas, por así decirlo._

**¿Kagome?-**_pregunto Shippo_- **¿ERES TU¡QUE ALEGRIA!**

**¿Shippo que haces aquí, ya es muy tarde¿donde están los demás?**

**Estuve triste por que te fuiste, así que vine para ver si regresabas y pues te encontré**-_corre y se trepa en el regazo de la joven_- **¿Pero kagome no le dijiste a Inuyasha que te quedarías en tu época?**

**Es que... solo vine por unas cosas y a darte**- _saca de su mochila una paleta giratoria, de la que tanto le gusta al niño_- **Esto, toma**

**AHHH QUE RICO**-_la toma enseguida_- **GRACIAS KAGOME.**

_La Joven Mujer, le explicó al pequeño zorro, que solo pasaba a felicitarlo por la navidad, la cual ella ya le había explicado; tiempo atrás. Tras una pequeña platica kagome se dio cuenta que faltaban 15 minutos para las 12 de la noche, a este paso no llegaría a tiempo. Se paro y le dijo a shippo que le hiciera una gran favor, no mencionarle a nadie que estuvo allí. Ya que tomaría una camino distinto, el niño no entendió muy bien pero sabia que no podía negarle nada a su querida amiga que la veía como una figura materna._

**Bien, vas a ir a otra parte**- _pregunto confundido_- **No venias a ver a Inuyasha**

**Yo**-_sonrojada_- **No... no vine hasta acá por Inuyasha**

**¿a no¿entonces?**

**Pues-**_aun mas sonrojada_**- solo deseaba venir y bueno... yo...**

**Hum-**_dijo acercándose a ella_**- No tienes que decirme nada que no quieras kagome-chan, ve tranquila**

**Tengo que irme, ya es tarde Shippo, por favor no le digas nada a nadie, que estuve esta noche aquí- le sonríe al kitsune**

**Ok**-_sonríe_- **nos vemos Kagome y Feliz Navidad...**

**si**-_le manda un beso_- **Feliz Navidad Shippo-chan**

_Kagome corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta adentrarse al bosque, comenzó a nevar y hacer mas frío pero ni eso la detenía, faltaban ahora solo unos 5 minutos pero logro ver el castillo, su mueca cambio, sonriendo feliz._

_Entro en él, subió las escaleras, abrió de golpe la puerta, encontró recostado a un joven muy apuesto, quien estaba arropado con telas muy sedosas. Ella le sonrió y se acerco lentamente. Ella mostraba una tranquilidad muy contagiosa y sentándose a su lado, le sonrió._

**Hola, ya estas mejor?**

**Te dije que no vinieras mas... es que no entendiste, Mujer**

**Quería pasar esta noche a tu lado**_- se inclina y besa sus labios_- **Ya que **

**Es** **Navidad**

**¿Navidad?**- _dijo curioso y algo sonrojado_- **alguna tonta costumbre Humana quizás?**

**Si... y esta noche las parejas la pasan juntos**- _se recuesta en su pecho_

**¿Así?**- _dijo_ _viéndola fijamente_- **Entonces por que no estas con él**

**Es contigo**- _rodea su Cuello con sus brazos_- **con quien quiero estar**

**Vaya**

**Así es**- _se arropa junto a el_- **Esta fecha es de paz y tranquilidad, ya pase un momento con mi familia ahora deseo estar a tu lado, por eso vine corriendo. Feliz Navidad Sesshomaru**

**Que tontería**- _la abraza y acerca a ella_- **ahh Mejor usemos esta noche en algo mas productivo ¿no crees?**

**Mientras este contigo-**_lo besa apasionadamente_**- lo demás no importa**

_Las dos siluetas se envolvieron en esas mantas de seda y se convirtieron en una sola imagen, el yokai acerco el cuerpo de la mujer al suyo mientras comenzaba a quitarle, delicadamente sus ropas y besaba su ser desnudo. ciertamente no pienso en ninguna mejor manera de pasar la navidad, al menos comparto el sentimiento con kagome._

_Que tengan una Feliz navidad en compañía de los que aman, y no repriman lo que sienten o desean._

**FIN**_  
._

* * *

_Comentarios de Soralove.- que es algo pronto para la navidad pero deseaba ponerlo, lo hice el pasado 2 de Diciembre, ya que participe en un concurso de Fanfic con temática navideña, quede en 3° (para serles sincera deseaba ganar, jejeje pero no todo se puede en la vida). Les deseo una feliz navidad a Todos y cada uno de los miembros de la Fanfiction net, sobre todo a los que leen mi fic, en Especial a mi Amigocho Yu-chan (quien gano el concurso de Dibujo, Omedeto)_

**2006**


	3. Ahy amor

**¡AHY... AMOR!**

**por.- Soralove**

* * *

Dedicado a **KAZ**

* * *

_La lluvia no se detenía, tal pareciera que sabe de la confusión de mi corazón, miró con confusión el bosque oscuro y espero a que llegue esa persona, pero antes de eso._

_-_**Aun no viene**_- me pregunta inseguro e impaciente_

_-_**No**_- lo miro calmada-_**Pero... no debe tardar así que...**

_-_**Lo sé**_- se marcha- _**te veo después, ya sabes donde encontrarme**

_Paso un rato mas, no se ciertamente cuanto fue pero se me hizo eterno, cuando al fin llego aquel sujeto yo empecé a temblar, tratando de ocultar mi estado sonreí con falsedad y_

_fui a su encuentro. Hacia ya tiempo que no lo veía puesto que él se marcho por una larga temporada persiguiendo a Naraku y sobre todo protegiendo la vida de kikyo._

_Antes de irse el me dijo que aquella mujer era la dueña de sus pensamientos, prácticamente me rechazo pero hace algunos días, cuando volvió, me dijo que me amaba y que aquel viaje lo había hecho cambiar de parecer, que se percato de que realmente me amaba a mi... sin embargo... ¿y lo que yo siento? dio por hecho una relación que yo jamás acepte y ahora es tiempo de decirle, lo que yo pienso._

_-_**Aquí estoy**_- se acerca a mí y me abraza- _**¿querías verme?¿Decirme algo?**

_-_**si**_- viéndolo fijamente a los ojos- _**yo...**

_No sé por donde comenzar_

_Es muy difícil para mí_

_Como explicar..._

-**dime, no debe haber secretos entre nosotros**

-**por favor suéltame, lo que deseo decirte es que yo, ya no... siento lo mismo por ti**

-**¡¿A que te refieres?! Kagome, que pasa contigo, te noto distinta**

_Que ya acabo_

_el sentimiento cambia_

_El tiempo no es un buen guardián_

-**Cuando te marchaste, tu me dijiste**-_suspirando- _**que kikyo era la dueña de tu amor y...**

_-_**Ya te dije que sucedió, no estaba seguro pero después de eso...**

_-_**déjame terminar por favor**

**-si claro**_- alejándose un poco- _**que sucede?**

_-_**Como te dije, ya no siento lo mismo por ti, en ese momento que te fuiste yo me volví prácticamente loca... ya que tú eras lo mas preciado para mí... no pude superarlo por mucho tiempo pero, al final me di cuenta de que no era justo para mí, seguir amándote cuando tu ya me habías dicho tus verdaderos sentimientos así que...**

_-_**quieres decir que ya no amas**_- mirando al suelo- _**¡¿ES ESO?!**

_Y la distancia no ayudo._

_Algo cambio, Alguien llego_

_Y no tiene remedio_

_-_**si**_- enojada- _**ya que me interrumpes en lo que trato de decirte, No es fácil para mí**

**-¡¿QUÉ NO ES FACIL PARA TI?!-**_ sujetándome de los hombros- _**¡KAGOME, YO REGRESE POR TI, POR QUE TE AMO Y AHORA ME DICES QUE YA NO SIENTES LO MISMO POR MÍ ¿ CÓMO CRES QUE ME SIENTO? Y me dices que para Ti no es fácil...**

_-_**Inuyasha...**

_Ante tal acusación le doy una cachetada, nuestra conversación se funde convirtiéndose en un rotundo silencio, lloro sin motivo aparente y le miro con indiferencia, puedo notar una mirada diferente en él, una que no había visto jamás, muy parecida a la agonía que sentía cuando kikyo era indiferente con él, sin darle mucha importancia seguí hablando sin mirarlo fijamente. La verdad es que aun no le olvidaba del todo, aun así yo tenia ya mis sentimientos en alguien mas, así que no podía seguir con esta mentira._

_-_**kagome, yo... perdóname, no sabia lo que decía, Por favor créeme ahora sé que realmente te amo a ti y a nadie mas, Te lo juro**

_-_**ahhh Mi querido Inuyasha...**

_¡ahy amor!, entiéndeme_

_Solo intento no hacer daño_

_Sin mentiras sin engaños_

_-_**Kagome**_- dijo con vos cortada- _**¿es que ya te has olvidado de mí?**

-**Yo no, me he olvidado de ti**-volteo a verlo- **jamás podría, es solo que mis sentimientos son diferentes, ahora solo te veo como "algo que fue" y con cariño obviamente pero en** **cuanto al amor que te profesaba, el ya no existe...**

-**entonces ¿es verdad¿Ya no me amas?**

-**en efecto**- _miro hacia el horizonte_- **Ya no...**

_¡ahy amor! perdóname_

_se que duro y no se lo que hacer_

_-_**hum...entiendo**_-levanta la mirada_**-¿ puedo recuperar tu amor?**

_-_**No**_- me acerco a él- _**por que, ahora alguien mas es dueño de mi amor**

**-¿Alguien mas?-**asombrado- **Es... aquel chico de tu época?**

_-_**No, Hojo-kun no es él**_- le miro sonriendo_

_-_**Entonces, tiene que ser kouga ¿No?**

-**Inuyasha ¿por qué deseas saber? Acaso... ¿quieres compararte con esa persona y ver si merece mi amor? o tal ves ¿deseas matarlo?**

_-_**Yo... es solo que, quisiera saber, quien puede tenerte a su lado... el que supo ver lo maravillosa que eres... el que me ha quitado la razón de vivir**

_-_**hmm Inuyasha... no digas eso, no tienes que morir por algo absurdo, incluso siquiera pensar en ello, por favor... tu eres así**

_Si quieres verme alguna ves,_

_Tan solo llama y volveré_

_Si tu dolor te deja ver_

_Quisiera ser tu amiga_

**-Puede que tengas razón pero... ¿que are sin ti?**

**-Es verdad que no estaré mas contigo pero eso no significa que no este a tu lado, al menos en tus recuerdos, yo quisiera verte, no perder esto que nos unió desde un principio, sin embargo ahora no será igual**

_-_**Si... no será lo mismo, pero sabes**_-se acerca a mi y toma mi mano- _**hace un tiempo una bella joven me dijo que no importaba que yo amase a otra, ella permanecería a mi lado, al menos para ayudarme en lo que pudiera...¿lo recuerdas?**

_-_**desde... luego**_-vuelvo a llorar ya apretó fuerte la mano de inuyasha-_**Esa Mujer hablaba con el corazón y cuando te creyó feliz, se alejo...**

_-_**Solo un poco**_-aprieta mi mano también- _**por que después de eso, se enamoro y aun así, no corriendo a restregármelo en la cara... si no que aguardo el momento indicado y trato de decírmelo de la manera menos dolorosa o incomoda**

_-_**Tal vez**_- llorando mas- _**bueno, es hora de que yo haga lo mismo por mi ser amado...**

**-¿A que te refieres?-**_ dije confundida_

_-_**Yo siempre estaré para ti, en cualquier momento, cuando me necesites solo... ahhh**-suspiro leve- **solo búscame y correré a tu lado.**

**-Inuyasha...**

_Yo nunca te podré olvidar_

_Pero el amor es como es_

_A veces da, a veces no_

_Y no hay quien lo controle_

-**Kagome... siempre has sido muy llorona...**

-**Perdóname**-secándome las lagrimas- **es solo que... yo estoy**

**-No-** Me abraza repentinamente- **no tengo nada de que perdonarte, al contrario, sigue llorando, No creas que es por que sea insensible... aun que lo parezca**

-**ah**-rei un poco**- Inuyasha...**

-**Es solo que... quiero que sigas llorando por que egoístamente, quiero verte derramar lagrimas por mi, aun que esta sea**- me besa y después me abraza recostando su cabeza en mi hombro- **la ultima vez que llores por este Inmaduro... Querida kagome...**

-**Mi querido Inuyasha**- lo abrazo fuertemente- **Jamás podré olvidarte...**

**-Yo tampoco...**

**-Pero-**me alejo de él- **Fue bonito este sentimiento, mientras duro... tengo que irme**

**-¿Te vas con él?**

_¡Ahy amor! entiéndeme_

_Solo intento no hacer daño_

_Sin mentiras sin engaños_

-**Si... quizás parezca extraño, pero estando a su lado, yo he cambiado mucho en tampoco tiempo, estos 7 meses se fueron muy rápido que no me daba cuenta de que poco a poco me iba enamorando de él...**

-**No me extraña, y estoy seguro de que él también se fue enamorando de ti, tal y como yo lo hice... después de todo, es mi hermano...**

-**ahh**-sonrojada y sorprendida- **Sabias que hablaba de Sesshomaru?**

-**Al principio no pero**-mirando hacia la copa de un árbol- **al sentir la presencia de este impaciente, me percate de eso inmediatamente... además de que casi destruye medio bosque cuando te abrase**

-**he**- Mirando arriba también**-¿Sesshomaru?**

_Después de mencionar su nombre, el baja con rapidez de aquel árbol se pone en medio de nosotros y con su mirada que lo caracteriza, fulmina a su querido hermano, yo por mi parte me pareció divertida la situación, al menos olvide lo que realmente significaba este acontecimiento. Sesshomaru se puso a mi lado y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, le mire extrañada y después de un rato voltee hacia donde esta Inuyasha_.

-**Debo irme...**

**-Alcánzalo... mira que esto es nuevo para el...**

-**He**-sonrojadísima- **pues no lo se...**

_¡ahy! amor, perdóname_

_se que duro y no se lo que hacer_

_-_**Desde Luego, jamás a amado a nadie mas. que no sea el**

_-__**A**_** pesar de todo sigues siendo el mismo... Inuyasha**_-dije con ternura_

_-_**Si, ahora vete, antes de que me arrepienta y comience a pelear a muerte por ti contra el Imbecil de Sesshomaru**_-dijo volteando hacia otro lado_

_-_**hmmm**_- incrédula- _**conociéndote... je ¡Nos vemos!**

* * *

_Me fui corriendo tras aquel hombre alto y de cabellos platinados, esa persona que había robado mi corazón en tan poco tiempo, Jamás comprendería como fue que paso, pero la verdad no me importaba mucho. Solo sabia lo que me interesaba, Que amaba a ese Muchacho, lo amaba como nunca había amado a nadie, incluso ese sentir era algo completamente nuevo para mi._

-**estas molesto?-**pregunte cautelosamente- **Sessho...**

-**Solo vine por ti**-sin mirarme- **he llegado algo temprano y visto que aun no terminabas así que me oculte, es todo...**

**-¿Seguro?**

-**¿Crees que el gran Sesshomaru se pondría celoso de un híbrido como Inuyasha?**

-**Pues**- me acerco a el y me sujeto a su brazo-**No lo se... a veces pareciera que **

"**El gran sesshomaru" se sonrojara por una simple humana, y tal vez pueda sentir celos al** **saber que esa humana esta hablando con aquel que alguna vez ocupo su corazón**

-**Realmente eres una mujer muy fastidiosa**-dijo frunciendo el seño

-**Si lo soy pero aun así... me amas**

-**hum**-se detiene en seco y me mira molesto- **Como estas segura de algo tan vago, como el** **amor... ¿he Mujer?**

**-Pues...**

_Me abalanzo sobre el, aun desprevenido lo beso tiernamente, siento como me carga y me acerca mas a su cuerpo. Me separo un poco, observo su delicado rostro, me embelesó con sus exuberantes ojos y pegándome a su oído le digo._

-**de esta manera me doy cuenta... tus ojos no pueden mentirme...**

-**Kagome...**

_Fue difícil decirle lo que siento a Inuyasha, pero no podía seguir engañándolo y peor aun, engañándome a mi misma, por eso lo hice, desconozco que me depara el destino o si lo que hice estuvo bien o mal. Solo hago lo que creo y en lo que tengo fe._

**FIN**

* * *

**Soralove **dice.- lo se... es corto pero de eso se trata, Ojala te guste KAZ, te lo dedico completamente, y con cariño para todos los que aman la pareja de SesshoxKagome. 

No odio a Inu, neta, solo que me gusta mas el Sesshome. Lo se, es difícil de creer, pero en fin, espero que No me maten por hacer sufrir a Inu. Bye

Atte yo

Gokigenyou!!! (cuídense)

**2007**


	4. Somos algo mas que

"**Somos algo mas que..."**

**por.- Soralove**

* * *

Dedicado a.**-Jennifer Sesshomaru**

* * *

La brisa matutina, la había despertado. Como no sentir aquello, puesto que su cuerpo desnudo solo estaba cubierto por una débil tela y nada mas.

Extrañada miro a su alrededor buscando a esa persona, pero lo único que encontró fueron rastros de la noche que habían pasados juntos, sus ropas rasgadas en el suelo y marcas de sangre en la pared. La cueva era estrecha, húmeda y fría, cosa que apenas notaba ya que la noche anterior aquel lugar era como el mas Ardiente de los infiernos, quizás había sido por sus huéspedes; se inclino un poco, sentándose suspiro y lo llamo. No hubo respuesta.

_A veces pienso que te miento_

_Cuando te digo que te quiero_

_Por que esto ya no es querer_

**Siempre hace lo mismo...**

dijo entre reclamos la Mujer de mirada perdida, labios delicados y piel tan tersa, que inducía a cualquiera a la lujuria, Fue por eso que su acompañante la hizo suya desde la primera vez que lo deseo. Por otro lado, ella no mostró resistencia, en aquel entonces el corazón de la joven había sido dañado de gravedad y quería tomar venganza. Pero quien diría que al final resulto Enamorada de aquel que seria el causante del dolor de el hombre que ella había jurado amar eternamente, en su vida ya no cabía el nombre de Inuyasha, No... ahora solo estaba el nombre de ese sujeto, que la tubo la noche anterior entre sus fuertes y seguros brazos, que la llevaban a sentir placeres inimaginables, con quien compartía el sabor del "Sexo". Kagome esta sintiendo amor... por Sesshomaru.

**¿Me pregunto si, acabando de hacerlo, se va con alguien mas?**

Se pregunto a si misma tras un gesto de inconformidad, amargura y ¿Celos? Después de todo había dejado de querer al Hanyou por lo mismo, el se veía a escondidas con aquella mujer de largos cabellos y ropas de sacerdotisa. Era evidente que kagome no soportaría compartir a su Nuevo amor, aun que... siendo el tan apuesto, de seguro tenia miles de pretendientes. Un dolor en el pecho la aquejaba, No le intereso ser vista como una mujer egoísta y posesiva pero... aquel hombre, lo quería solo para ella y nadie mas. No dejaría que le arrebataran la nueva ilusión en la que había depositado todas sus esperanzas.

_A veces creo que he muerto_

_Cuando no estas y yo despierto_

_Por que esto ya no es querer_

**Aun sigues aquí...** –escucho provenir aquellas palabras de la entrada de la cueva

**¿Quién eres?**- cubriéndose el torso, se alejo- **Eres una Yokai ¿No?**

**En efecto, sacerdotisa...**

**¿Qué quieres, No tengo amistades con Mujeres Yokai?**

**Eso lo se... es solo que me preguntaba por que**- dijo acercándose cada vez mas- **Sigues en este lugar, Sesshomaru-sama ya jugo contigo. ¡deberías agradecer que un Hombre como el** **te hizo suya, por lo menos un día!** **Pero... él no es de quedarse a congeniar con sus compañeras de "Noche", te lo digo por Experiencia Niña, Mejor lárgate... por que si te encuentra lo mas seguro... es que acabe contigo...**

**Eso es mentira... No se por que me lo dices...**

**Solo digo la verdad, Te estoy salvando tu patética vida...**

**No-** sollozando con levedad- **No es verdad, y yo lo se por que...**

**¿Lo amas?-** Comenzó a burlarse descontrolada.- **que Boba e ilusa eres**

_Es algo mas, algo que me llena_

_Algo que no mata ni envenena_

_Es algo mas, Que amar_

**No me interesa que relación hayas tenido con el, yo estoy a su lado ahora y nada mas me interesa... además quiero que sepas... que no es la primera vez que estoy con el.**

**¿Qué?-** sorprendida- **Entonces eres tu?**

**¿He¿Cómo que, si soy yo?**

**Esa mujer, con la que el... a estado mas de una vez...**

**¿hmm, no se a que te refieras pero yo no soy como tu?**

Aquella Yokai comenzó a elevar su poder demoníaco, estaba mas que exaltada, puesto que los rumores se dispersaban por todo el terreno del lord de Oeste, aquel ser majestuoso que usaba a las yokais solo como diversión y para su propia satisfacción, había... Decidido estar con una Mujer, a lo que me refiero es que había tomado a kagome como su pareja, para siempre. Así como aquella vez Inutaisho reclamo a Izayoi como su "hembra" ahora esta humana era la pareja permanente del yokai.

**Como pudo elegirte... una simple humana, por encima de mi...**

**Eso pregúntaselo a el... pero no te lo recomiendo, quizas no recuerde que numero de amante eres-** dijo después de terminar de vestirse

Sus ropas habían sido desgarradas, pero como nuestra bella doncella era precavida, traía consigo sus ropas de sacerdotisa. Miro por ultima vez a la yokai antes de que ella misma se marchara, ya que había percibido la presencia de Sesshomaru, quien se aproximaba a la cueva, a una gran velocidad.

_Es algo mas que la distancia_

_Que el dólar o la nostalgia_

_Sabemos que eso_

_no nos va a separar_

**¡¿ A que vino esa mujer?!-**pregunto el joven de larga cabellera plateada

**No lo se**- decía mientras le daba la espalda- **Una de tus muchas Mujeres me imagino**

**¿Mujeres¿Estas molesta, Mujer?**

**¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Te pareces a Inuyasha, si tienes espacio en tu corazón para tantas Mujerzuelas entonces... para que Diablos me quieres a...**

No pudo terminar de hablar, por que Sesshomaru la había sujetado de su muñeca y la presionaba con fuerza, al grado de sacarle sangre, Asustada volteo y se encontró con una cara Molesta, Kagome trato de sacarse pero solo forcejeo en vano. El en cambio la acerco a su pecho, abrazándola la saco de sus pensamientos, confundida, trato de encontrar la verdad en la mirada de su acompañante

**No me compares... con ese Híbrido**

**pero es que...**

**Silencio**- poniendo su dedo en los labios de aquella chica, la callo

**No puedo pensar en que**- al parecer no sirvió de mucho, aquel acto- **Tu te aburras de mi y te vayas con otra... yo...**

**¿Aburrirme¿Esa Tipa te ha puesto esas ideas en la cabeza?**

**Pues... es natural que yo te quiera a mi lado, solo para mi. Piensas que "El Gran Sesshomaru" te pertenece ¿es eso?**

_El darte un beso cada noche_

_Que tus manos me enamoren_

_Y que lo nuestro crezca_

_Cada día mas..._

_Por que somos algo mas_

Una pregunta difícil, lo mas normal seria que ella contestase que si pero, tal vez Sesshomaru lo tome a ofensa o peor aun... a burla, se sienta mal y termine cualquier lazo con la Mujer. Pero si dijese lo contrario estaría engañándose a si misma, después de todo ella sentía que ÉL le pertenecía, al igual que ella a el, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

**Si...**

**¿Qué dijiste?**

**HE DICHO QUE SI**-sobresaltada, abrazo a Sesshomaru-**Tu eres mío, por que Te amo y yo soy tuya... esa es la verdad, y si comienzas a burlarte te juro que me largo y no me vuelves a ver en toda la vida ¡TE QUEDO CLARO!**

**hmmmm**

**Pues... y bien ¿Qué no me dirás nada?**

**Eres mi Mujer, que te quede claro... a partir de tomarte la primera vez te convertiste. Pero e decidido quedarme contigo, pero eso de que soy tuyo... pues es algo**

Kagome tomo por sorpresa los labios del Yokai, para que no continuase hablando. Los ojos de el se notaban sorprendido, La verdad era que la mujer le atraía mucho pero... había algo mas que esa Mujer poseía que le resultaba interesante, era diferente, capaz, decidida y además... Humana, él que había gozado de los placeres de la carne con tantas Mujeres pero Yokais... No Humanas, puesto que las veía inferiores, No merecedoras de ser tomadas por el ni siquiera por simple curiosidad, en cambio Kagome... el deseaba poseerla a toda costa, hacerla suya una y otra vez, hasta que terminase rendida a su merced.

Curiosamente, quien terminaba rendido después de tanto amar, era el, Descargaba todas sus fuerzas y pasiones desenfrenadas en ella, aun que al final se marchaba... ¿Por qué lo aria?

**Te amo...**

**Dices eso muy a la ligera humana, no hace unas semanas amabas a...**

**shhhh... no digas nada, si bien lo que dices es verdad no soy la única**

**No te entiendo, explícate**

**Hace tiempo eras un tipo que gozaba con muchas, pero ahora soy tu única Mujer**

**Por ahora, si me aburro de ti ya será otra...**

**Es mentira...**

**¿Como estas segura?**

**Pues... cuando aquella yokai me lo pregunto, estaba confundida pero recordé, la manera en que me miras cada que hacemos el amor, tus caricias... todo...**

**Eso no comprueba nada...**

**Tienes razón...**

**Hmmm ¿ahora lo aceptas?**

_A veces creo que he vivido_

_Mas de mil años contigo_

_Porque se que esto ya es querer_

_A veces pienso que es mentira_

_Cuando entraste en mi vida_

**Yo también**- mirada cabizbaja- **pensé igual que tu... No comprobaba nada, pero...**

**¿Pero?-**inquieto y a la vez curioso

**Llegaste, al verte comprobé lo que había pensado, tu mirada, tus gesto... tu manera de abrazarme como ahora. El beso que te robe y me correspondiste... Eso es mas que suficiente para mi, No crees Mi amor...**

**No se a que te refieres**- volteando la mirada-**es tu imaginación**

**Te cuesta tanto aceptarlo**

**hmmmmm**

**¿Por qué esquivas la mirada?**

**Eres una simple humana y yo... no puedo... dejar**

**¿qué no puedes dejar¿De guardarme rencor acaso?**

**No... no puedo dejar de pensar en ti**

Aquellas palabras ruborizaron a kagome por completo, su querido Sesshomaru le había confesado que ella era dueña de sus pensamientos al grado de despertar sentimientos extraños en el corazón del yokai.

La verdad es que era aterrador pensar, para sesshomaru, que su felicidad dependía de una humana, por eso... no permanecía a su lado después de hacer el amor, comenzaba a amarla... y se iba para tratar de olvidar esos "absurdos" sentimientos, mas era en vano, ya que al retornar, la miraba tan bella como ya noche anterior y de nuevo caí en el encanto de esa Mujer. Nuestro Yokai era muy Orgulloso después de todo.

**¿Es enserio?**

**hmmm**- recibió un gruñido de respuesta

_Y yo se que no es querer_

_Por que en tus ojos_

_Yo me puedo perder_

_Contigo olvido_

_Lo que es temer_

**Supongo que poco a poco te vas a ir acostumbrando a aceptar.. que me amas**

**Bah-** en vano trato de escaparse de los brazos de kagome-**hmmm**

**No te dejare ir**

**Eres rara... Mujer-**la besa apasionadamente

**No me interesa...**

**Esta bien entonces**-la sujeta de la cintura-**a mi tampoco me interesa**

Otra ves volvieron a demostrarse que se sentían atraídos el uno del otro, lo hicieron como si nunca lo hubieran hecho en la vida, el beso había desatado la pasión de ambos.

Paso el tiempo y al terminar Sesshomaru planeo irse pero kagome lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano, el volteo al encontrarse con su dulce mirada, permaneció ahí a su lado.

**Quieres que este contigo... ya es tarde...**

**apenas deben ser como las cinco de la tarde, permanece conmigo, por favor**

**Eres cálida-**dijo sesshomaru mientras la sentía recostada en su pecho

**¿A que ha venido ese comentario? Es que acaso apenas te das cuenta.**

**Pues... de esta manera, si, he sentido el fuego que despides cada que te hago mía pero**

**Este es distinto, estas tranquila y parece que disfrutas estar recostada en mi**

**Eso es verdad...**

_¿Acaso no sabes_

_lo tu eres para mi?_

_La noche, el día_

_Y mi vivir_

Descansaron por primera ves de aquella manera tan tierna, ella estaba protegida entre los brazos de su amor, aun que sesshomaru había demostrado inquietud al comenzar a amar a esa mujer, era cierto que Kagome también estaba confundida. No era mentira que había amado a Inuyasha de manera fuerte, la decadencia de el se dio por razones de mayor poder, pero el sentimiento que le profesaba al Yokai era diferente, quizás mas fuerte, o precipitado. No lo sabia muy bien, pero le temía a perderlo, tal ves no se repondría de ello, dormitaron un par de horas y después Él de dijo que debía vigilar los alrededores, ya que era su territorio, además había dejado a Rin sola tanto tiempo. Jaken la cuidaba pero no lo suficiente, mientras tanto nuestra sacerdotisa bueno... ella...

**Tu también... ¿te iras cierto?**

**Si-**contesto con seriedad-**Debo irme... ¿cuando nos veremos de nuevo?**

**No lo se... supongo que cuando vaya a buscarte...**

**si, te esperare al lado del pozo**

**Esta bien, regresa pronto**

**Si, ya te estoy extrañando**-dijo kagome mirándolo tiernamente

**Cuídate**

**Nos vemos... Sessho**

_La sangre en mis venas_

_Lo doy todo por ti_

_Contigo el Mundo_

_No tiene Final_

_El tiempo no _

_Se nos va acabar_

Habían pasado varias noches juntos pero quizás, necesitaban mas tiempo para compartir una vida, tal y como Sesshomaru le había comentado.

**¿Kagome, estabas aquí?**- dijo la exterminadora que la vi antes de entrar al pozo

**¡Sango-chan!**- Sorprendida, detuvo su huida-**Bueno es que yo... debo regresar a casa**

**Hmm**- la toma de la mano-**Para que estés aquí quiere decir que tenias algo que hacer en este tiempo, ya que no fuiste a vernos pues... no se me ocurre otra cosa o quizás... Viste a Inuyasha con Kikyo y por eso se enojaron, y regresas a tu hogar...**

**Vaya**-sonriéndole- **¿Así que Inuyasha volvió a ver a Kikyo?**

**¡Ahh¿No lo sabias? LO SIENTO MUCHO YO... DISCULPAME.**

**Descuida, Sango-chan no me interesa eso créeme, ahora**- mirando al cielo- **mi corazón pertenece a otra persona, lo que haga o deje de hacer Inuyasha me tiene sin cuidado**

**Ka... Kagome, pero lo que dices... ¿es verdad?**

**Si**- la voltea a ver con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro- **Mi Sessho es mi todo...**

**Ya veo... que bueno que estés feliz y... ¡¿TU SESSHO?!**

**No grites**-calmando a su amiga- **por favor, no es para tanto...**

**Pero kagome, es Sesshomaru, el hermano de Inuyasha y... es un asesino**

**Ya no... bueno me voy ahora si, le prometí no tardarme mucho**

**¿Se lo prometiste¿Lo estas viendo? y el... te corresponde?**

**Aja-**salta en el pozo**- adiós**

**¡Espera!... kagome-chan...**

_El darte un beso cada noche_

_Que tus manos me enamoren_

_Y que lo nuestro crezca_

_Cada día mas..._

_Por que somos algo mas_

Kagome regresaba de vez en cuando a su tiempo, descansaba, se cambiaba, comía etc. Pero no dejaba de pensar en su yokai, en ningún momento, parecería hipócrita pero ella aun acompañaba a Inuyasha tras los fragmentos y Naraku. Sentía la responsabilidad de hacerlo, ya no era la misma, obviamente menos con el hanyou, este se preguntaba el por que e intentaba recuperar la atención de la sacerdotisa, en vano, ya que ella sentía algo por alguien mas, algo que ni ella misma sabia que era.

**Al fin regrese**-dijo con dificultad saliendo del pozo

**Te tardaste**- sesshomaru la ayudo a salir, con delicadeza-**Kagome...**

**Lo siento-** salta hasta sus brazos- **¿Me extrañaste?**

**...hmmm...**

**Descuida, yo se que si**- le guiña el ojo- **vamonos**

**Si **

El la tomo de la cintura y se elevaron por los cielos, kagome permanecía abrazada con fuerza, por miedo a caerse, aquella escena fue observaba con la chica de cabellos cafés. Y vestimenta normal. Pero no había sido la única, un Hanyou desconsolado veía como se le quitaban a la mujer que ama, mientras apretaba sus manos. Inuyasha había venido a recogerla también, esperanzado a hacer las paces pero... aparentemente su hermano... le había ganado.

**Kagome**-sonriendo, dijo sango- **que bueno que, estas feliz...**

**...Sesshomaru... date por muerto**- amenazo el hayou a lo lejos- **kagome...**

**FIN**

* * *

**Soralove.-** Bueno es un songfic (Dedicado a **Jennifer Sesshomaru**) solo con la finalidad de poner la linda letra, así que no me maten si no lo hice LEMON, jejejeje, me gusto la letra de "Es algo mas" de la quinta estación, la escuche (de nuevo) y la identifique. Los dejo por esta ocasión. Nos vemos, Cuídense mucho, mis lindas lectoras (y lectores si hay¿?)

**NOTA.-** el sonfic anterior era la canción de ¡ahy amor! De las Flans.

**NOTA 2.-** no tiene continuación recuerden que es un Fic de un solo capi, solo hize que inu dijiese eso para que terminara de manera interesante jajaja pero no tiene continuación Gome nazai.

**2007**


	5. Memorias

**Memorias de una noche invernal**

**por.-Soralove**

**

* * *

**. 

_Hacia poco que kagome y sesshomaru se veían a escondidas, el yokai dejaba a sus acompañantes en un lugar seguro, mientras la miko decía que tenia que volver a su época, pero la verdad era otra.  
_  
**Segura que no quieres que te acompañe?-**_pregunto el hanyou  
_**.  
No... muchas gracias, tu sigue buscando pistas sobre Naraku**

**Como quieras-**_la mira con ternura_**-Cuídate mucho.**

_Le enternecía ver a Inuyasha así, pero no había marcha atrás, ella ahora estaba interesada mas en el hombre de ojos ámbar tan deleitantes.  
Cerca del pozo tenia sus ropas de sacerdotisa, que la misma anciana kaede le había regalado, después de todo. Sus ropas eran muy vistosas y lo que menos quería era ser notada en la oscuridad. Camino por unos minutos cuando lo encontró al lado de un lago. Sesshomaru... suspiro... ella, aquel yokai tan apuesto que hacia suspirar a mas de una, se acercó y le tomo por el brazo._

**Pensé que esta ves... no vendrías Mujer...-**_dijo el youkai_

**Siempre he venido a verte-**_mirándolo fijamente_**-Verdad...**

_Sobraban las palabras, el ambiente era perfecto. La noche contrastaba con todo, las miradas de ambos se buscaban en la oscuridad, incluso las luciérnagas ayudaron en crear la magia del momento. Sesshomaru estaba embelesado ante tan bella mujer y sus cabellos volaban al igual que los suyos.  
_**.  
Te espere siete noches exactas...**

**Lo se-**_bajando su cabeza_**-La búsqueda cada ves es mas intensa y no he podido alejarme de I...**

**Shh-**_poniendo su dedo en la boca de kagome_**-No lo menciones**

**Sesshomaru... –**_dijo sonrojada_**-No quiero seguir viéndote a escondidas... quiero estar contigo...**

**¡¡KAGOMEEE!!!**

_La mujer se sintió morir al escuchar la voz de aquel hanyou llamándola, volteo lo mas rápido posible y lo encontró a unos cuantos metros de ellos.  
Había furia en la mirada de Inuyasha, y kagome temía que pudiese pasar lo peor ¿Qué hacer¿A quien proteger de quien?  
_**.  
Inuyasha.. que haces aquí...**

**¡¡SESSHOMARU ALEJATE DE KAGOME!!!**

**hmmm-**_furioso sacó a tokijin_**-Bah**

**¡¡Alto... no... PELEEN!!-**_grito la desesperada mujer_

**¡¡ALEJATE KAGOME, NO QUIERO QUE TE LASTIMES!!**

**pero... Inuyasha...**

**¡¡SESSHOMARU!!! -**_mirándolo fríamente_**- COMO HAS SIDO CAPAZ DE... INTENTAR ATACAR A KAGOME MIENTRAS SE ENCUENTRA SOLA...**

**¡¡¿Qué?!!-**_dijo desconcertada kagome_

_El hanyou había entendido mal, al ver a su medio hermano con su querida kagome, lo único que pudo imaginar es que se encontraba en peligro. ¿Qué seguramente Sesshomaru planeaba atacarla? Por eso el quería protegerla. Lo mas extraño de todo es que el youkai no negó aquella acusación, como haciendo creer que los pensamientos de Inuyasha eran acertados.  
_**.  
Inuyasha... te quedaras ahí parado sin hacer nada... o EMPEZARAS A PELEAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ**

**ahh... No... Sesshomaru... Inuyasha...  
.**

_La pelea Comenzó, ambos se atacaron como siempre, solo que ahora sesshomaru estaba peculiarmente débil ¿A que se debía? Kagome noto aquella desventaja y se preocupo mucho, después de todo estaba preocupada por ambos.  
En un golpe repentino y certero de parte de inuyasha hacia su hermano, ente cayo en el suelo, incrédulos tanto el hanyou como la sacerdotisa. Miraron como los plateados cabellos del youkai se tornaban en un color mas oscuro, algo café. Un ataque de colmillo de acero en el pecho de sesshomaru fue suficiente para aventarlo aun mas, chocar en unas rocas y dejarlo inconsciente._

**¿qué diablos...Sesshomaru?**

**Se... Sesshomaru esta...**

**debe estar inconsciente pero-**_viéndolo bien_**-esta con apariencia humana  
¿Eso creo¿Qué diablos le sucedió?**

**Sesshomaru... se convirtió en humano... solo por esta noche... no puedo explicarte pero... por favor, aléjate...**

**¿Qué me aleje? Pero... debemos irnos antes de que el despierte..**

**¡¡Por favor... Inuyasha!! **

_Paso un rato y todo era oscuridad en los ojos de sesshomaru, hasta que por fin desperto, Kagome se encontraba angustiada a su lado. Ya era mucho mas noche, La poca luz a su alrededor era de una fogata.  
Él se incorporo y se sentó, la mujer lo miro con angustia y después se dejo llevar, cayo en sus brazos llorando al verlo herido... después de todo ahora que estaba convertido en humano... sus heridas eran mas graves.  
_**.  
Estoy... Bien, descuidalo se-**_abrazándolo mas fuerte_**-me da mucho gusto...No sabes lo preocupada que estaba...**

**¿Enserio? El gran Sesshomaru no puede ser vencido tan fácil...**

**lo se pero-**_viéndolo_**- ahora eres... bueno... humano, es mas propenso que te lastimes y no se que aria si tu...**

**Shhhhhh... ya todo paso... no te preocupes**

_La mujer suspiro y dejo de pensar en lo ocurrido, miro las heridas de sesshomaru y rápidamente intento curarlas, al lado de la fogata, kagome había traído un poco del agua del lago cercano y rompio un poco de su traje de sacerdotisa para limpiar las heridas, Del bello cuerpo de su acompañante._

**Esta herida es profunda... menos mal que no paso a mayor...**

**Si, pero al final, mañana regresare a ser youkai de nuevo y... por cierto, que paso con Inuyasha?**

**Pues...**

**Supongo que te fuiste con el y luego regresaste a escondi...**

**¡¡NOO!! Como me crees capaz de dejarte en ese estado...**

_Se miraron fijamente, buscándose en los ojos del otro, esperando encontrar cualquier tipo de respuesta.  
¿por que habían cambiado?  
¿Por qué se preocupaban el uno por el otro?  
¿Por qué sentían eso al verse?  
No había respuestas pero no importaba, solo se miraron por largo tiempo_

**Sessho...**

**.  
**_El joven la miro mientras, acariciaba sus dulces lagrimas, las cuales recorrían su mejilla delicadamente. Aun que ya estaba mas tranquila su alma estaba inquieta por eso no podía parar de llorar._

**Te dije-**_quitándole las lagrimas del rostro_**-que me encuentro bien**

**Lo se... lo se-**_llorando mas_**-pero no puedo evitarlo discúlpame...**

**No tengo nada de que perdonarte, por cierto ya dime que paso con...**

**Inuyasha...**

**Si -**_dijo en un tono muy serio_

_Con los constantes cambios que sufría, algo nuevo le pasaba y le molestaba el hecho de sentirse de esa manera. Sentimientos se apoderaban de su mente, aquellos de los cuales había huido toda su vida inclusive tratándose de la pequeña humana, Rin, a quien le tenia un cariño especial. Había logrado ocultárselos pero a esa Mujer...  
esa Sacerdotisa, con la cual se veía desde hace tiempo, esa mujer le hacia sentir celos, del simple hecho de no tenerla por completo. Tener que compartirla con su estúpido medio hermano le causaba una rabia incontenible.  
¿entonces por que simplemente no mataba al hanyou y se quedaba con la mujer? Era tan sencillo, pero el se detenía... por que... "Ella" se pondría muy triste si el hiciera eso, aun que le doliera en el orgullo. Aquel híbrido había formado parte importante de la vida de kagome, inclusive ahora que ella estaba a su lado, jamás lo olvidaría. No como sesshomaru quisiera. Es verdad que los sentimientos de la mujer son fuertes hacia el ahora "humano" pero... siempre recordaría con cariño a Inu.  
Por que lo sabia en el fondo de su ser, cuando ella lo nombraba lo hacia de cierta manera que enfadaba al joven de ojos ámbar.  
"Inuyasha..." decía y después suspiraba, unos celos tremendos le daban cada que los bellos labios de "SU MUJER" mencionaban ese nombre.  
_**.  
Pues... cuando estabas inconsciente el me pidió que huyéramos, le resulto extraño que te transformases en... ya sabes...**

**Ningen...**

**.  
Si-**_mira hacia el cielo_**- supongo que se confundió por aquel hecho y quiso escapar pero... Yo no podía irme-**_dijo mirándolo con ternura_**-No quiero apartarme de ti NUNCA MAS**

_Sesshomaru la vio sorprendido, su mirada era de determinación. Mas de la usual en esta mujer tan testadura pensó para si mismo, después un leve gesto se formo en su rostro. Una mueca de risa quizás, quien sabes... solo kagome puede identificar que fue aquello. Después la mujer se recostó en el hombro (sano) de su acompañante.  
_**.  
Supongo que-**_sujetando la mano de ella_**-El se sorprendió aun mas...**

**Mas de lo que crees... me dolió dejarlo así...**

**ya veo... **

**Pero ya no tiene caso pensar en eso, le dije que estabas herido y mi deber era cuidarte ya que yo-**_sonrojada_**-estoy... bueno... yo...**

**.  
Je-**_le sonrió_**- Que Mujer tengo... en fin, entiendo lo que me quieres decir, se lo dijiste finalmente cierto ¿Cómo reacciono?**

_La verdad es que el Orgullo y ego de nuestro querido sesshomaru había subido como la espuma, después de todo SU MUJER ya era SU MUJER (vaya), y su medio hermano estaba por enterado, a pesa de sus heridas el se sentía completamente alivio después de escuchar aquellas palabras. Pero también eso significaría que kagome ahora permanecería a su lado... siempre... como Su verdadera Mujer. Ocultándolo pero eso también le causaba alegría, sentimientos tan nuevos que era desconocidos a veces.  
__**.  
**_**Pues... se quedo callado mirándome nada mas, mientras yo abrazaba tu cuerpo ensangrentado... creo que mi mirada era muy demacrada por eso... se fue**

**Solo se fue y ya... hmmmmm**

**Así es….**

**No dudes que después... vendrá por ti, pero no se lo permitiré.**

**Hmmmm-**_muy sonrojada_**-Lo se...**

**.  
Recuerda que tu ahora eres mi Mujer... y eso nadie puede cambiarlo**

**Hummm si-**_recostada aun en su hombro_**-es mejor que nos vayamos de este lugar... el aviento esta distinto, lo mas seguro es que empiece a llover**

**Tienes razón-**_**se incorporo con dificultad**_**-vamonos...**

**Si**

_Dicho esto la mujer sujeta a sesshomaru por la cintura y pone el brazo de el sobre la espalda de kagome, para ayudarlo a caminar. El algo incomodo por la acción pero decide no decir nada, lo mas probable es que ella quería ayudarle y serle útil por eso no dijo algo que pudiese herirla.  
Caminaron sin rumbo aparenté hasta llegar a una cueva vieja, a simple vista, entraron sin pensarlo dos veces pero al estar dentro amos de percataron de algo bastante peculiar, algo que sin darse cuenta los hizo ruborizar, en efecto mas a kagome que al lord de las tierras __**del **__Oeste._

**Este sitio...**

**Fue donde-**_sonrojada_**-vinimos aquella noche...**

**En la que te hice Mía-**_dijo mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos_

**Desde luego que me acuerdo-**_mas sonrojada_**-pero es curioso que llegáramos a esta lugar entre todos los que están en el bosque...**

**Puede ser**

_El se acercó hasta la altura del cuello de su mujer abrazándola, ahí adentro no se sentía tanto frío, y en efecto empezó a llover. Kagome se acercó hasta su acompañante y lo beso tiernamente en los labios, después lo abrazo del hombro y sin percatarse se quedo profundamente dormida a su lado. Sessho la miro de arriba abajo, en aquella noche que la hizo su mujer todo era calor y pasión en aquella cueva, tras hacerlo una y otra ves hasta saciar los deseos del yokai, pero ahora era todo tranquilo pacifico y lo increíble fue que el no se sentía frustrado o aburrido al contrario el disfrutaba estar así con ella, juntos de esa manera, la noche_ _llegaba a su fin y el no había querido_ _dormir,estado tan indefenso (convertido en humano) no se sentía tranquilo además de que quedo embelesado con la bellaza de la sacerdotisa. Quería protegerla aun que fuese en ese estado. Ya siendo Youkai de nuevo se tranquilizo y trato de dormir un poco, sin tomar mucho en cuenta que empezaba a nevar a las afueras de la cueva. Un cambio bastante extraño pero eso era lo de menos_

**Sesshomaru...**

_Susurro su nombre entre sueños, El solo se quedo callado sin decirle nada. A su lado sin importarle lo que después pasaría  
¿o si Inuyasha vendría por ella?  
¿Quizás ella cambiaria de opinión y se regresaría con el?  
Lo que interesaba es que ella era su mujer y el no la dejaría nunca...  
_**.  
FIN**

* * *

**Soralove.- Hola tiempo sin vernos... aclaraciones por q de seguro se quedaron con cara de ¿WTF? Jajajaja es un fic que hice basándome en unas pics de ellos que encontré, no tiene historia antes o después. Como quien dice vi las imágenes e imagine lo demás jajajaja. Esto lo puse en mi fotolog, las imágenes están ahí por si gustan ir a verlas y le entenderán mejor (al menos algo) me despido... las dejo, cuídense mucho**

**Por cierto mi fotolog aparece en mi perfil.**

_**2007**_


End file.
